all in one night
by natsu miku-san
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya yang sedang menunggu suaminya pulang merasa bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menonton DVD yang dipinjami oleh temannya, Aomine Daiki tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.


All In One Night

Disclaimer :Kuroko no basuke hanya milik fujimaki tadatoshi Warning : OOC, AU,YAOI,boy x boy , gaje, ejaan EYD berantakan Rating : M Pairing : akakuro

Happy reading…

Akashi Tetsuya duduk diam di sofa menunggu suaminya pulang. Ya Kuroko Tetsuya yang dulunya merupakan teman semasa sekolah kin telah menikah dengan Akashi Seijuuro , sehingga berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya . Ia sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya,dan sekarang ia tak punya kegiatan lain. Membosankan. Sebenarnya ia ingin membaca novel, tapi novelnya telah habis dibacanya . Pada akhirnya ia ingin mencoba DVD yang dipinjamkan oleh Aomine Daiki seminggu lalu saat sedang berkunjung dan bercerita tentang kebosanannya di mansion Akashi. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun Tetsuya memasukkan DVD itu.

Saat film akan dimulai CLEK.. " tadaima Tetsuya" ternyata suaminya sudah pulang.  
"okaeri Seijuuro-kun, makan atau mandi dulu Sejuuro-kun?".

"kurasa aku akan mandi dulu saja" .

"Baiklah tunggu aku menyiapkan baju dan air panas dan makanlah dulu" . ternyata Tetsuya termasuk istri idaman.

Saat melewati ruang tamu ia menyipit melihat judul film yang diputar "jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat aku pergi. Baiklah". Seijuuro berkata sambil menekan tombol pause pada remote sambil menyerigai

"Seijuuro-kun baju dan air panasmu sudah kusiapkan, ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuya yang datang menghampiri Seijuuro bingung melihat suaminya mengambil remote.

"tidak Tetsuya aku hanya ingin menonton film ini bersamamu nanti ,jadi kutekan tombol pause duu. Aku akan makan dulu saja. " jawab seijuuro kalem.

-skip time-

"Tetsuya ayo kita menonton DVD yang tadi ku pause". Tetsuya hanya heran dengan ucapan suaminya yang tumben-tumbenan antusias menonton film (author:kau tidak tau apa yang akan direncanakan tetsuya).

"Tetsuya duduk di pangkuanku". Ucap Seijuuro sambil menepuk pahanya.

"memangnya kenapa Sei-kun".

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin bermanja dengan suamimu ini Tetsuya". Ucapan Seijuuro sukses membuat Tetsuya merona. Tentu saja ia ingin, tapi karena pekerjaan Seijuuro yang cukup banyak di Akashi Corp dan ia menjadi guru TK ,waktu mereka semakin sedikit untuk berdua.

"baiklah". Tesuya duduk dan setelah itu film diputar.

-  
-Terdapat pasangan yang sedang bercumbu.-

.  
-Ciuman tersebut makin panas dan Klik . tombol pause ditekan oleh Tetsuya .

"Sei-kun ini film apa? Lebih baik kumatikan saja" . ucapnya sambil berdiri mengambil remote.

"hm.. kenapa bertanya begitu Tetsuya, bukankah kau tadi yang akan menontonnya sendiri. Jadi ini yang dilakukan istriku saat aku bekerja. Bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya sampai selesai?". Ucapan seijuuro berhasil membuat Tetsuya memerah

"tapi Seijuuro-kun ini film dewasa. Kita tidak boleh mnontonnya!".

"bukankah kita sudah dewasa . kau lupa , bahkan kita sudah menikah."

"t-tapi se-seijuuro-kun…? "SSSHHH… sudahlah Tetsuya kau akan menonton bersamaku. Ingat aku ini ABSOLUT" ucapan Seijuuro sukses membuat Tetsuya diam.

Mmmmnhhhh . annnnnhhh.. hhh. Hah. Saat erangan mulai terdengar di film yang diputar Seijuuro dapat melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat merah .

"Se-Seijuuro-kun aku mau ke dapur menyiapkan teh untukmu" kata sebenarnya Tetsuya mau pergi dan semoga suaminya tidak mengetahui niatnya.

"tidak boleh kau harus bersamaku disini. Atau kau mau pergi karena kau terangsang hmm?" Tetsuya hanya mendengus kesal berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.  
Seijuuro kembali menarik Tetsuya kedalam pangkuannya .

-Beberapa menit kemudian—

"Se sei-kun apa yang kau lakuka mmmnnnh" Seijuuro mencium bibir istrinya saat akan protes karena tangan yang masuk ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Tetsuya. Tangan Seijuuro memelintir,mencubit, bahkan meremas nipple Tetsuya ,sementara tangan satunya digosokkan pada selangkangan Tetsuya yang mulai mengeras.

"se..sei-kun berhenti…akkkhhh hahhhh jangan.." protes Tetsuya saat Seijuuro akan melepas kaos dan celana beserta celana dalam yang dikenakannya sehingga sehingga ia telanjang bulat dan ciuman mereka berhenti sesaat.

"benarkah jangan…hm ..tapi sepertinya adik kecil disini sudah tidak sabar?"Seijuuro menimpali dengan menyerigai sembari memegang kejantanan istrinya dan menaik turunkan sehingga istrinya hanya dapat mendesah. Seijuuro juga menyerang leher Tetsuya dan memberinya kissmark.

"Hhhhh Sei…-kun" satu jari masuk dan desahan terdengar.

"se..sei-kun sa..sakit…" dua jari masuk dengan gerakan menggunting .

"tahan sebentar Tetsuya" . jari ketiga masuk dan terdengar erangan kesakitan . cukup lama Tetsuya membiasakan dengan jari ketiga. Erangan kesakitan sudah tidak terdengar . Seijuuro membanting Tetsuya sehingga Tetsuya berada di bawah suaminya .

"kau nakal sekali Tetsuya . menonton blue film saat aku pergi".

"ti..tidak sei-kun aku tidak tau kalau itu film dewasa".

"baiklah karena kita sudah terlajur , kita akan mencoba berbagai posisi. Berdiri Tetsuya , aku ingin kau berdiri menghadapku saat aku melakukannya".

"a-apa.. tunggu tapi besok kau akan kelelahan untuk beker- ahhh hhhhh se..sei-kun hhh"

"kau lupa, besok hari minggu . kita masih punya banyak waktu smpai pagi Tetsuya" ucapan seijuuro sambil mengehentakkan Tetsuya membelalak mendengar ucapan Seijuuro .  
'jangan bercanda, sampai pagi. Bagaimana nasibku sei-kun' batin Tetsuya.

Seijuuro bangun mendapati mentari telah bersinar terang. Diliriknya sang istri yang sedang tertidur pulas hanya dengan selimut. Kissmark tadi malam yang ia bubuhkan tampak indah di tubuh istrinya. Akhirnya Seijuuro memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk istrinya karena mengingat tadi malam ia menyuruh melakukannya berbagai posisi , dari berdiri hingga berbaring dan jangan lupakan tempatnya dari sofa hingga terakhir kamar mandi sambil membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia percaya bahwa Tetsuyanya tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk dua hari kedepan mungkin , karena ia melakukannya sampai jam 3 pagi.  
Mungkin setelah Tetsuya bangun ia harus mengembalikan DVD yang dipinjamkan dan mengutuknya telah membuat susah berjalan.

END

Maaf bangetnya kalau gaje.. summimasen… gomen gomen kalu feelnya kurang terasa….tolong tinggalkan jejak ya buat kedepannya biar lebih bagus. Karena ilmu saya masih sedikit sekali jadi yoroshiku onegaishimasu… arigatou sudah mau review.. 


End file.
